Betrayal, Torture and worse
by Night of StarClan
Summary: A few years after the war started, Shugazoom is a mess. All because of a certain silver monkey. Once his eyes were calm, blue and friendly. Now they were black, heartless and cold. What caused all the deaths and the blood? Is there still a way back? Credit for image: Artprincess247 DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

**The monkey team was supposed to fight for good, but now they are attacking Shugazoom City for Skeleton King. Least did the inhabitants know, that only one of them is really a monkey of the HyperForce.**

"I'm getting tired of this copies", complained a silver monkey to himself, his black eyes gazed cold over the outskirts of Shugazoom-City.

The copies of Nova, Sprx, Gibson and Otto were beating the crap out of the few Persons on the streets. The monkey suddenly realised, that one citizen was nearly close enough to 'Nova', to see that this monkey was a copy of the real hero. He activated dark-grey claws and attacked the human. It was a young boy with Raven black hair and green eyes. The face was familiar to the monkey and he grinned when realisation hit him.

"Die well, son of Chiro Neili", hissed the monkey and sliced right through the boys throat.

_"No!"_

A high pitched scream echoed through the streets and a young woman with green eyes and light pink hair ran to the dead child.

"Monkeys, back to the citadel", ordered the silver one.

The copies obeyed and ran off. With a smirk, the monkey waited till the eighteen years old reached the boy.

"No, no, Koru open your eyes." Then the woman turned towards the monkey, tears were in her eyes. "Antauri, why did you betray us?"

But the monkey remained silent; he just stared at her with cold black eyes. Then he lunged forward and tore the woman into small pieces. The robotic mother was killed soon and with another smirk, Antauri made his way back to the citadel of bone.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my cruelest and saddest story ever. Yeah, Antauri does look like the monkey on my profile there. I actually made the picture after I'd already started the story. Yes, Antauri is evil there and yes, he just killed Jinmay and Chiro's son. If you wonder now: "NO! ANTAURI WHY?" read on, you'll soon understand.<strong>

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**The image for the story doesn't belong to me either. It's made by Artprincess247 (DeviantArt) and she allowed me to use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me. R&R please.**

**...I really don't know what else to say.**

* * *

><p>"What is just going on out there", whispered a boy of nineteen. He was chained in a cell, together with four monkeys, the real heroes of Shugazoom.<p>

"We all wish to know that Chiro", whispered Nova.

Suddenly a screen appeared out of nowhere and the crystal-skull of the skeleton King appeared.

"What do you want, Bone-Bag?"

The Skeleton King laughed and answered: _"No need to be upset SPRX-77. I just thought you would like to see what had happened today."_

On the screen appeared a picture of the outskirts of Shugazoom. Four monkeys were attacking citizens, one watched.

"I hate that copies of us", wailed Otto, but it sounded not like it should. The imprisonment made the green monkey lose his childish and relaxing behaviour. He was collected most of the time. Suddenly the watching monkey moved and stopped in front of a young boy. The picture got closer to the two and the team saw the silver monkey raising a claw, to kill the unknown boy.

_"Die well, son of Chiro Neili."_

Chiro gasped and whispered: "My, my son?"

Suddenly there was a scream and a young woman ran over to the boy.

"Jinmay", whispered Chiro.

_"Monkeys, back to the citadel"_, ordered the silver one.

"_No, no Koru open your eyes",_ wailed the woman and Chiro whispered: "Koru that was the name I've always wanted for a son."

The HyperForce looked down in sadness when Jinmay suddenly yelled: _"Antauri, why did you betray us?"_

But Antauri didn't answer, he just attacked her and sliced the robotic woman into small pieces.

"NO!", shouted Chiro, but he couldn't do anything to help her. He broke down and started to cry. For the first time since the team was captured. Four years had the HyperForce been in the citadel and they had to watch how Skeleton King ordered their own second in command to lead the destruction. Four years and they still had no idea why Antauri had betrayed them. They were sure he was controlled, boy were they wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up. You finally get to know why Antauri does what he does. And believe me, the story isn't nice.**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Antauri walked into the citadel and sighed heavily. The war got boring sometimes. Skeleton King had the strength and the allies to end the war right now, but he enjoyed torturing the HyperForce. The silver monkey was just glad that he had had a little fun today. He was sure the Skeleton King had showed the death of the Neili's to the HyperForce and he went straight for the prison to see how they reacted. Antauri walked in and immediately heard sobbing and whimpering from the HyperForce' <em>cell<em>.

"Such weaklings", muttered the monkey.

Before he had joined Skeleton King, seeing Chiro cry had torn his heart apart, but right now there wasn't much left to tear apart. Silently he walked up to the cell and looked into it.

Nova was sobbing into Sprx chest-fur and the red monkeys tears ran over her helmet. Otto was crying strongly and Gibson tried to comfort him, but had to cry by himself. Chiro sat alone in a corner and was sobbing out of control. Antauri stood there a few minutes, enjoying their suffering, when Chiro asked: "What do you want?"

"A little entertainment. Did you like Skeleton Kings little movie", asked the monkey back, an evil grin on his face.

He folded his arms over his chest and waited for Chiro's reaction, he hadn't had to wait long. Chiro lost it and jumped up. He ran up to the silver monkey, but Antauri just took one step back and Chiro's chains stopped the boy ten centimetres in front of his former mentor. Antauri's eyes sparkled with amusement and he meant: "I hadn't expected you to do that much to give me some fun!"

Chiro cursed and yelled and shouted and Antauri waited patiently. It was the greatest fun he could get, to see the boy that betrayed him first suffer. After Chiro had calmed down Antauri turned around and was about to leave, when Chiro softly asked: "Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why have you betrayed us", finished Nova Chiro's sentence.

Antauri growled and answered: "I will answer that when you explain to me how you could betray me that hard."

"What do you mean?"

Antauri growled harder. They had to play dumb. They just couldn't have forgotten what they had done to him.

"You don't mean that", hissed the silver simian. "Don't tell me you have forgotten!"

"What have we forgotten?"

"Oh shut up Gibson", yelled Antauri now. "You really don't remember? Well, I'll tell you…

_Flashback_

"_Chiro behind you", yelled Antauri and screeched in fear when the thirteen years old Chiro got hit by a formless. "Don't dare it!" The silver monkey jumped at the formless and slashed his purple claws into the formless. Chiro got up slowly. _

_"Thanks, 'Tauri." _

_Antauri's eyes widened when he saw the boys injury. It looked like his claw marks. _

_"Chiro, your chest", whispered the silver monkey. Chiro looked down, and then he meant: "Well, one more souvenir to the war." Suddenly a brain-formless appeared behind the boy. _

_"Chiro, look out!" Antauri pushed the boy out of the way and Chiro's eyes widened when he formless grabbed the silver monkey's neck. _

_"Antauri!" _

_Then Skeleton King appeared and levitated the second in command out of the formless grip. He laughed loudly and during his laughter, the rest of the monkeys came to Chiro. "Surrender monkeys", offered the Skeleton King. "Or I will torture your little friend every day until you surrender." Antauri gasped and closed his eyes tightly, he knew the team wouldn't surrender; he didn't want them to either. _

_"We won't surrender!", yelled the boy and the monkeys agree immediately. Antauri looked at his team and was shocked. They looked at him coldly, not Skeleton King, him, like they wanted him to be tortured, but why? He knew they said that, to safe Shugazoom city, but there should be hurt in their eyes, pain, sorrow and he would even appreciate hate, but not this empty coldness. _

_T__hen Skeleton King took off and took the shocked silver monkey with him._

_End of Flashback_

"…He kept his promise. Every day I went through the worst torture, but I held on, still hoping that you would finally come to rescue me, you never came. Even the one time, you broke into the citadel to save Suupa and Neekeeta, you left me here. After three months, I gave up hope that you would rescue me. And with that giving up, the Skeleton King's torture became much harder."

Antauri closed his eyes for a brief second, and then he opened them again and went on.

"Every day I got burned, whipped, electrified, beaten, stabbed and more. The Skeleton King made sure I wouldn't find the strength to get my hope back and slowly but steady he beat my good feelings out of me. After three more months, the thing that kept me alive was hatred, pure hatred. But not Against Skeleton King, against you. For aborting me, ignoring me, never trying to safe me!"

Antauri had yelled the last part, then he calmed down and went on.

"I wanted to forget, I was so hurt, so I separated my very soul form the Power Primate."

The team gasped.

"The only reason I'm still alive is that Skeleton King had realised what I was trying and held my mind inside of this body. I wasn't tortured for about a week and then, even without the Power Primate, my mind was strong enough to stay in this body. Then I realised something else. Day by day the torture became less painful. I began to regain my strength, my feelings came back, but I had nothing good inside of me anymore. That was beaten out by him months ago. The anger and hatred I felt, it was a welcoming feeling against to the sadness and pain I had gone through. Then I made a decision, to join Skeleton King, to make you pay."

"But…but that means you did…did this by free will", stammered Chiro.

Now Antauri grinned meschievously.

"Exactly Chiro", answered the monkey. "I made my decision, told the Skeleton King about it and he allowed it. Even my look changed just because I had decided in that way. After half a year, three months after you were imprisoned, he finally got rid of this stupid junk of clone-goo and started to build your copies."

"Clone-goo", questioned Sprx.

"Mandarins clone, he was so annoying", stated Antauri and turned his cold gaze to all of them. "Tell me you still don't remember and I will be the one torturing you until you can't do anything else then become completely hopeless."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is there.**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Chiro closed his eyes long. He didn't want to see Antauri, but he remembered. What he had said that day. He didn't know why he had said that. Then he opened his eyes again and looked directly into Antauris black ones.<p>

"I-I remember", whispered the young man.

Antauri just rolled his eyes and sneered: "Your sadness won't change anything Chiro. I've killed your son, I've killed your girlfriend, and do you really think I would hesitate in killing you? If the Skeleton King hadn't ordered that no one is allowed to harm you too much, because he wanted to torture you in the way he had done, you wouldn't be alive anymore."

Chiro shivered under Antauris cold gaze full of hatred.

"And I would have been the first one who had claimed to kill all of you!" Antauri's evil smirk came back and he said: "I guess the so mighty chosen one would've been my last victim, since it is really entertaining to see you suffer."

The leader of the HyperForce was frozen in fear. He knew his former mentor and second in command meant every word he said, but yet he couldn't believe it. Suddenly a great pain cut through his soul and he screamed. The rest of his team did as well and when he opened his eyes, he was free from the shackles.

_The team was in the same room, but they were free and Antauri chained. Suddenly Skeleton King walked in, followed by two brain-formless. _

_"It is about time Antauri", called the evil lord. _

_Chiro saw Antauri raising his head and his heart broke when he saw the pain and lost hope in the cobalt blue eyes of the monkey. _

_"We're in the past", whispered Gibson. _

_Suddenly Antauri screamed in pain. Skeleton King had raised his hand and electricity flew towards Antauri, causing the monkey incredible pain. _

_"Antauri!", yelled the entire team. _

_Then the scene vanished and they saw Antauri crashing into a wall. Now they saw his whole body for the first time. It was burned and stabbed and clumsily repaired. Just enough to allow more torture. Antauri crashed onto the ground and the formless left. _

_"One more day", whispered the silver monkey and managed to sit up. He looked to the ceiling; his eyes were clouded with pain, lost hope and hate. "What am I waiting for", whispered the monkey to himself. "They won't come. Three months and they haven't come yet. Why should I wait? For them to show up in two years?" Antauri laughed sarcastically. _

_"Team, I can't wait any longer. You've betrayed me and that hurts far more than this torture." With these words, Antauris eyes turned to a midnight blue and his gaze turned from pain to hate._

Chiro opened his eyes and found himself chained directly to a wall in a smaller cell. "I hope you liked what you've seen when you snuck into my mind", hissed Antauri out of the shadows. With that the silver monkey turned around and left his former leader alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**SRMTHFG doesn't belon to me.**

**R&R Please**

* * *

><p>Antauri walked down a hall-way. He was still furious. How had the boy managed to get into his memories, when he didn't even try it? How had he taken the rest of the team with him? Why had they screamed? Antauri shook his head and whispered: "Maybe it's better to keep them separated. Even if I don't have it anymore, I know they give each other strength with the Power Primate. My spirit is strong enough. I can sense it."<p>

Then he walked into one cell and grinned at the crying yellow monkey on the floor. Nova looked up at him with hatred, but it turned to guilt when she saw who was standing in front of her.

Antauri grinned and stated: "You know, it's far more entertaining to see you suffer without Sprx around you. Good that he agreed to keep you away from him."

"LIAR", screeched Nova.

Antauri raised an eyebrow, happy with his and Skeleton Kings new plan, and asked: "Am I? What if the Fire of Hate got the better of him again? What if he doesn't care for you anymore?"

"He, he…no you're lying", whimpered the yellow monkey and closed her eyes.

Antauri hid a smirk. "It hurts, not?" Nova looked at him and he went on. "The betrayal, doesn't it hurt? It rips your heart apart and no matter how much you want to believe it's not true, inside of you, you know it's true!"

Nova looked at him surprise and Antauri was happy he had saved the feelings of his torture inside of him. He knew there was real sadness in his eyes, even if he was just acting, but he had to break Nova's trust to the team, if he wanted her to turn evil as well. Then he shook his head, looked these feelings away and turned around.

"Sleep well Nova, you'll need it", said the silver monkey and left. He heard Nova's crying behind him and grinned. He knew he got her now. "Hey Antauri", yelled a completely furious Sprx. Antauri looked at him coldly and asked: "Yes?"

"What have you done to Nova? I can hear her crying."

"Well, she cries over the dead of that stupid clone, since she loved Mandarin when he was still leader of the team."

_And I'm telling the partly truth this time_, thought the evil monkey.

"Of course", snarled Sprx and Antauri said: "If you don't believe me, do you want to hear it?"

Sprx looked up and asked: "Why would you do that?"

"To see you suffer", answered Antauri with a grin. Sprx nodded and stood up. Antauri went into the cell, freed the red monkey from the chains and grabbed him quickly, since he had started to run. "I wouldn't try that again", hissed the silver monkey. Sprx obeyed and Antauri held his former comrades tail, while they walked up to Novas cell. "Maybe I should mention that she can't see or hear anything outside of her cell", mentioned Antauri. Then they arrived and he grinned.

Nova was still sobbing and heard her murmuring: "Why, why has he betrayed me? Am I not hurt enough already? I, I want him back. Why did he turn evil? Was it just because of…that?"

Quickly Antauri pulled Sprx away, before the yellow monkey was able to speak of the Fire of Hate. Roughly he pushed Sprx back into the cell and the dark energy in the citadel chained Sprx immediately.

"I hope you have seen what you wanted to see."

With that Antauri turned around and left. Fast he went into the throne-room, crossing the lab where the copies were resting. Then he entered, bowed in front of the Skeleton King and said: "The HyperForce is now separated."

"With who will you start?", asked the evil lord.

"Nova, I made her believe Sprx didn't care for her anymore. Sprx may be the second one, since he believes that she prefers Mandarin over him."

The Skeleton King nodded, then he answered: "We will end the war, when every monkey has joined our side my silver friend. _(Realise something? He said friend, he respects Antauri, otherwise than Mandarin or the clone)_ Then we'll bring the boy back into the city and kill him in front of the citizens."

He started to laugh and Antauri joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me or is this getting worse and worse?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Cautiously Antauri walked to Nova's cell. He had left Nova alone the past three days, to make sure she would torture herself. What he saw made him gasp. Nova was bleeding from several wounds; a sharp rock was inside of her fist. Fast he ran in and grabbed the stone out of the sleeping monkey's hand. Nova woke up and looked up at him, Antauri's cold black eyes met her pink ones and he grinned.<p>

She had started to torture herself, so he would have no problem to torture her more.

Antauri grabbed her roughly by the scruff and dragged her into another room. There he threw her against a wall and activated his claws. Nova looked at him fearful and Antauri grinned more. Then he launched himself at her and started to claw her furiously. Nova started to scream in agony, but that made Antauri to get into far more rage. When he was hurt just like that, it had been relaxing against what he had felt other days. Nova's blood already covered his claws, so he stopped and looked at the whimpering monkey with disappointment.

His robotic body was tortured ten times harder with just stabbing him, about the same damage.

He couldn't Nova remember to be that weak. Then he shrugged it off, deactivated his claws and took a teaser out of his right hand. He turned the energy to the highest level and rammed the electrifying thing right into her wounds. Nova screamed again and nearly blacked out, but he used his Monkey-Mind-Scream to keep her awake. When he was about done with that, he thought of other possibilities to show her what he had gone through.

Burning fell away since she was a Super-Nova by herself.

Freezing also since he wasn't eager to be blown up by her.

Cutting, slicing and stabbing weren't any options either, since she already had lost enough blood.

So what remained?

Suddenly she struggled to sit up. Antauri looked at her attempts and then she asked: "Did it really feel like that?"

Knowing what she meant Antauri narrowed his eyes and answered: "I was tortured ten times harder then you. I just can't go on, since every good working option would cause your death. You've lost too much blood."

Nova winced at his cold tone and Antauri smirked. Then she suddenly asked: "Did I really never mean something to Sprx?"

Antauri was about to answer with yes, but then he remembered the fire of hate. It was just too impossible to make her believe that these happenings had nothing to do with love. "A few years before, maybe", answered the silver monkey finally. "But not anymore."

Then he picked Nova up and dragged her back to her cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now I'm having Antauri torturing Nova. Something is seriously wrong with me.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me. **

**R&R please**

* * *

><p>Nova lay in her cell, whimpering in fear. Antauri would show up soon, to go on with showing her what he had gone through.<p>

_One month already_, thought the female monkey, _and Antauri is going on like he has just started._

Suddenly she heard yelling and looked up. What the hell was happening? Then she heard it more clearly. One of Skeleton Kings human-servants yelled: "The prisoners have escaped!" Nova's heart started to pound harder. She would get out of here if it was the monkey team. After a few hours, Antauri suddenly burst into her cell. His eyes were burning with anger and his black claws were glowing like hell. He muttered something under his breath, not even noticing where he was.

"An-Antauri", questioned Nova silently.

Finally Antauri took notice of his surroundings and grinned like mad_. _

_Is he losing it now or what?_

Antauri cut through her chains, but didn't do anything else, he just watched her, his grinning had become a smirk, but his eyes were still burning. "Antauri what had happened?" The silver monkey looked at her wildly and Nova backed off to the corner that was the farthest away from her former comrade.

"The HyperForce escaped, that's what happened", hissed the silver monkey angrily. "Those human guards were dumb enough to believe Otto when he acted like he had stomach ache! Dammit I still don't get why Skeleton King is even keeping humans like _them_! There good for nothing! They…" Antauri went on cursing the human-guards, but Nova didn't really hear him. The HyperForce was free and they hadn't freed her?

Why?

She looked at the still cursing monkey and asked: "Why…why…"

Nova wasn't able to end her question and Antauri looked at her like he had completely forgotten about her presence.

"You want to know why they haven't freed you?", asked the silver monkey evilly. Nova nodded and Antauri answered: "Well, they do believe they freed you, but it was just Skeleton Kings copy of you, still, I'm wondering why they haven't realised it wasn't you. I mean, it's not like that copy would talk, or have the power primate. All it does is fighting on command."

Antauri shook his head and looked at her. Nova looked to the ground with closed eyes. That just couldn't be. They had forgotten her because of a stupid copy without the Power Primate. Had Antauri always been right about the team, when he talked to her after her torture?

Were they just loyal until they give up on you?

But if, why?

Why were hey causing her so much pain, even Sprx.

The one time she had seen him during the last month, she had tried to talk to him, but the red monkey had ignored her coldly. Tears went into Nova's eyes and then she felt a cool hand, lifting up her head. Antauri looked directly into her eyes and Nova believed to see a bit of sympathy in his. They both were betrayed by the team they had given so much for.

"They, they really don't care, not?", asked Nova silently.

Antauri shook his head and asked: "Shall I end part of your pain?"

"How?"

"Allow me to separate you from your Power Primate."

Nova thought for a while. Sure without the Power Primate, she would be able to forget the pain, but wouldn't she turn evil then.

_"And if?_", asked a part of her.

"_You point?",_ questioned Nova back.

_"And if you turn evil and attack the HyperForce. Look at them and Antauri, they deserve nothing less than what you've gone through."_

Nova closed her eyes for a moment, then she explained: _"But the HyperForce was supposed to fight for good and…"_

_"And betraying their team-members, or family, like you like to call it, is __**soooooooo**__ light hearted yes. They deserve it!"_

_"But…" _

_"No buts, you know I'm right. Why fighting against something that can free you from the pain?"_

_"Antauri always advised us to fight against evil and darkness and not allow these thoughts to take over. He…"_

_"He doesn't look like he had cared much for that"_, argued the voice back.

Nova looked at Antauri again, who was waiting for her answer patiently. His black eyes still showed this strange, slight, sympathy and the anger that the HyperForce was gone now, but also some kind of satisfaction. The same satisfaction she had seen so often the past few years.

_"You see. He had allowed the darkness to heal his wounds. And he is happy with it, he isn't hurt anymore."_

Nova struggled against the voice in her head, but it was right in every point and then she finally spoke.

"Do it!"


	8. Chapter 8

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please**

* * *

><p>"Do it!"<p>

Antauri grinned when he heard her answer and thought, _influencing her thoughts is way too easy_.

Then he nodded and carefully laid her down. A bleeding wound was the last she would need now, if it was too survive that procedure. Then Antauri laid a claw on her heart and phased into her body. Nova whimpered, but remained still. After a few seconds, she was lying completely still, almost death, if it wasn't for her heartbeat. When it was time, he closed his eyes and entered Novas spirit.

The Power Primate immediately tried to throw him out, but Antauri fought his way through it with the dark energy he possessed now. When he was through, he gathered all his energy and created a black orb. Right when it was finished, the Power Primate was sucked into it. Surprisingly fast was it over and Antauri excited Nova's, now black, spirit and pulled his claw out of her body, the black orb with her Power Primate in it.

Nova gasped and slowly sat up.

"Is it…is it over?", asked the yellow monkey weakly.

"It is", answered Antauri silently and placed the orb in front of her.

"Destroy it", ordered the silver monkey. Nova looked at him confused and he explained: "Destroy it. When I do it, it will just return to you, when you do it, it will disappear."

Nova nodded slowly and took her fists out. With a smirk Antauri saw the red shine in her eyes and the black, instead of pink marks, on her fists. He saw her, taking a deep breath, then she shouted: **"Boom-Boom-Wake-Up!"**

She punched down at the sphere and it exploded into black and green light. Antauri grinned. A bit more torture and influence of her mind and she would turn evil. With that he pinned her down and Nova shut her eyes, knowing that her next torture will start now.

But this time, there were no screams and Antauri knew with relief, there was no way back anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i already said, something is seriously wrong with me. But hey, my story, my plot-line.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>"How could that happen?"<p>

The monkeys shrugged at Chiro's yell and stared at the deactivated copy of Nova. They had just figured out that they had mistakenly taken Nova's copy with them, instead of their real team-mate. Luckily Gibson was fast in deactivating her.

"Guess what lies Antauri is able to tell her now", stated Gibson and fingered the remaining's of his chains nervously.

"He can have her if he wants", gnarled Sprx suddenly. The red monkey's eyes were full of disappointment and he glared at the copy. The other three looked at him shocked, then Otto asked: "Okay what's wrong Sprx?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong between you and Nova", asked Chiro on. Sprx gnarled, then he answered: "She just…gah I don't wanna talk about it!"

"You will surely feel better afterwards", disagreed Gibson.

"Oh shut it Brain-strain. If you have to know, she always loved Mandarin more than me!"

Speechless Chiro looked at his friend. That could have never been. He knew Nova had loved Mandarin _once_. Jinmay told him. But now she just loved him. Girls tell that each other and Jinmay had told him after Chiro asked her for the five-hundred and sixty-ninth time. _Yeah, Gibson counted that._

"You have to misunderstand something Sprx. Never would Nova love that guy more than you."

"But I heard her saying it, Antauri…oh dammit he tricked me!" Sprx started to run in circles. "That Jerk is going to get himself beaten up by me!"

Chiro shuddered at Sprx' anger and said: "Let's get back to the citadel and try to free her! SPRX STOP!" The red monkey had started to bang his head against a tree. "We will go and free her, out!"

"Not now", interrupted Gibson. "It is a risk to not go immediately, but in our state, we'll get ourselves killed by his weakest minions."

"Gibson's right", said Otto. Chiro sighed, but knew his science officer was right. They would get themselves killed. Suddenly Otto's head snapped up and he asked: "Uh…guys, without Nova and Antauri. Who's gonna be 'leader' when Chiro's gone?" The other three froze and looked at their comrade.

"Did…did our maniac just say something smart?"

Gibson just nodded, equally surprised.

"First his plan for escapes, then he found out that Nova was a copy first and now this. Wow Otto, you're breaking your own record."

The green monkey grinned sheepish and scratched his head with his tail. Then he stopped and asked: "So who?" Chiro thought. Who of the three should he choose?

Suddenly Gibson jerked up and said: "I vote for Sprx."

Everybody looked at him surprised and he explained: "Well, Sprx does have leader qualities, as much as I hate to admit it, and honestly, Otto and I will be too busy when we are back to take that position."

"We will", asked Otto and Gibson face-palmed.

"That was it for today", mumbled Chiro with a grin.

"Yes Otto. You're the mechanic and you'll be wrapped up in repairs. I'm the scientist and doctor and there are enough injured."

"You're right Gibson. Well…Sprx you're going to be fourth in command."

The red monkey nodded and then they walked off. "Wait", yelled Gibson and dragged the copy towards them. "Why do you want to take that with you", asked Chiro confused.

"Because kid, Skeleton King and Antauri used them to make the citizens believe we all would fight for him."

"Ah, with Nova's copy we can prove it was a trick", understood the young man. He picked the copy up and they started to walk, heading towards Shugazoom City.


	10. Chapter 10

Antauri stood on the balcony of his room in the citadel and looked at the city. By now the team must have reached the city. He casted his senses forward. On this distance, he wasn't able to sense a specific person, but he was able to sense the main-emotion of a crowd. It was great happiness.

"So they reached the city and have proven we have used copies", said the silver monkey to no one particular.

"Are you sure?"

Antauri looked behind him and saw Skeleton King, entering the room. That was the only thing that annoyed him. The Skeleton King had no sense of privacy as long as it didn't go for himself.

"Yes, yes I am. I can sense the happiness of the citizens, a happiness which had been gone for years." The evil King nodded and together they stared at the city. Suddenly something happened and Antauri raised an eyebrow. "Fireworks, really?"

The Skeleton King chuckled and said: "Well, they shall have their party. We won't attack until they come to save Nova."

Antauri nodded and asked: "Why have you come here? Not just to watch the city or gather information about Nova, which, I'd like to mention, I've given you just an hour ago."

"As always Antauri", began the King. "You're fast to catch up. You are right. I came here for an important reason. I will take over Nova's torture for the next few days. I want you to go on a journey; you need to find someone for me."

"Who?", asked Antauri with interest.

He didn't get off of Shugazoom to often so he wanted to use every chance he had.

"It's someone you know very well. It's…"

* * *

><p>"Let's go for it team", ordered Chiro. The team flew off in the Fist-Rocket-3. It was one of the few still intact ships on their side.<p>

"I just hope we're not too late", murmured Gibson. "We've probably waited too long."

"It's just been four days", argued Chiro.

"Four days Antauri and the old bag of bone could've done who knows what to Nova", shot Sprx back while concentrating on flying.

"We'll, let's hope for the best", stated Chiro and suddenly all of them but Sprx got thrown through the rocket.

"Gah, Sprx I thought you were the best pilot", complained Gibson.

"You wanna dodge those laser-beams", shot Sprx back and made a dive to the ground. The other three screamed but seconds before they hit the ground Sprx pulled up again and they flew only a few feet over the ground. His three comrades were gasping hard and Gibson did his best to not to throw up.

"Uhm, Gibson are you okay, you're greener than Otto", stated Chiro.

Gibson just nodded and groaned: "You should think after fighting with him so long I would get used to Sprx flying style."

"Again Brainiac, you wanna fly?"

"No", answered Gibson fast, knowing he would just cause a crash-down with Sprx' precious fist-rocket. The blue monkey desperately tried to keep his lunch inside of his stomach while Sprx flew different manoeuvres to dodge the beams. Finally he growled in frustration and said: "I can't land in that way team."

"So what?"

He smirked at Chiro's question and growled: "Time for my second crash-landing!"

**"What?"**

But the other three's yell got lost while Sprx speeded up dramatically and shot directly towards the citadel. Shooting one missile forward the citadel of bone started to crack where it hit. The team prepared for impact and not one second later they crashed through the wall of the citadel and the lights went out.

* * *

><p><strong>For information. Sprx first real crash-landing was in the Night of Fear where he crashed against the Super Robot.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>The moment the emergency lights went on Sprx opened the hatch and jumped out with activated magnets. The team followed and surprised they saw that they had crashed into the Skeleton Kings throne-room. The evil king sat in his throne and cackled evilly while he stared at them.<p>

"Why greetings HyperForce", sneered he and Chiro shouted: "Stop that act you monster. Where is Nova?"

"Relaxing", answered the evil king. "After what she's gone through it's needed. Antauri is still a bit to kind-hearted with her…then again, he doesn't have all the possibilities I have. He goes as far as I can without killing her."

"Stop that and tell us where she is!"

Again the evil man laughed and stated: "Ah, but why rush HyperForce? Antauri is out on a mission so I'm the only strong enemy here."

The team froze. He had sent Antauri away although he knew that they would come to get Nova? There had to be a trick behind this. Finally Chiro took his courage and said: "Why would you send your strongest fighter away?"

"I need him to get someone I know he'll be the only one who convinces this one."

"Who?"

"Ah, that's a surprise my young enemy."

"I don't like your surprises", stated Chiro and the Skeleton King laughed: "Why…I do love the ones you give me. However, may I offer you something to drink or eat?" He raised a hand and a buffet appeared.

"Are you kidding?", asked Sprx with a disbelieving glare. "Do you really think we are that stupid?"

"I beg your pardon?", asked the man.

"The food is surely poisoned, never would we take that…OTTO don't!"

The green mechanic, who had closed to the food pouted but walked back to them while Skeleton King laughed. Finally Sprx had enough from this and shouted: "Say finally where Nova is!"

"Let me think…NO!"

The Skeleton King laughed like a maniac and Sprx growled loudly, then he shouted: "Magna-Ball-Beam-Splitter!" His attack went straight for the evil King, but was blocked when something jumped between.

The team gasped when they realised who had blocked Sprx attack.

"NOVA!"

_-line for suspense-_

"NOVA!", shouted the team in disbelieve.

But she was there, using her Jet-Pack to stay in the air in front of the Skeleton King. But she wasn't like they remembered their third in command. Her eyes were bright red and burned with hate, anger and the wish for revenge. Her normally bright-yellow fur had turned to a dark and dirty shade of yellow and the normal pink marks on her fists were black. She also had spikes on them, as well as on her metal-tail-tip.

The HyperForce was still frozen in place, taking in the new situation. Nova was fighting against them, but why. Skeleton Kind had needed more than six months of torture to break Antauri a few years ago. Nova had gathered strength the last few years, how had she turned evil after one month. It had to be a mean trick.

Suddenly she flew down and yelled: "Lady-Tomahawk!"

The ground shook and the HyperForce landed on their buts while Nova took position in front of them, then she smirked.

* * *

><p>Nova smirked when she saw the helpless HyperForce, lying in front of her in the dust. Gosh it felt so great to finally get revenge. What angered her most was still the fact that they fled and took a copy with them, A COPY!<p>

Fast she swallowed a growl and eyed the team. They stared at her in disbelieve and fear and finally an evil laugh escaped her. She laughed loudly and the team winced at it.

"Surprised what a little mistake can cause", asked the Skeleton King from behind. The team was still frozen in fear so Nova decided to heat them up a bit. Gathering her strength she attacked: "Flame-Fist-Fury!"

They all screamed and dodged the black and red flames which emerged her fists.

"No-Nova", stammered Chiro finally. Nova glared at him. "W-w-why?"

"Why?", screeched the yellow monkey and the next moment he crashed against the wall, bloody spots where her spikes got deep into his body.

"Chiro", gasped the other three.

"Why?", hissed Nova again.


	12. Chapter 12

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Cautiously Antauri snuck through the woods of this planet. Always read to protect himself his claws had been activated since he arrived here. The woods were dark, nearly black with the poor light that managed to come through the branches and leaves. Suddenly he heard a rustling noise behind him and spun around. Nothing was there and Antauri didn't dare to send out his senses to find out. Many dangerous creatures lived here, some of them survived by taking over their victims minds and Antauri wasn't eager to become one of those.<p>

After a while he turned back around and continued his journey through the Doomed-Forest. That was really the name. Another noise and again he looked behind him, still nothing; however he was sure he was followed. The silver monkey gazed coldly over the bushes. Finally he turned back around for the fifth time since he entered that forest, but casted all his senses backwards.

Again a rustling, this time more silent, and he spun around for the sixth time, to barely catch a flash of white-fur hiding behind a tree. With a mischievous smirk he floated up and fast made his way over to the tree. Silently he gazed behind it and had to hold himself from a gasp. This was one of the creatures Skeleton King tried to recruit for his army since long.

It had the size of a wolf, but the body of a cat. The males had a mane like lions, but both genders had fox tails. Three fox-tails to be exact. And now a female of these creatures was following him. What bothered him more than the fact that it had done this was that this creature hadn't the usual colour of their breed.

It was snow-white.

Normally those creatures were black, blue, violet or brown. Antauri got out of his thoughts when the female gazed back where he had been standing and he heard a surprised yelp from her. He smirked and rushed down to land directly in front of her. She jerked back and ran against the tree.

"Why have you been following me", demanded Antauri to know, his claws still activated, but not risen in a dangerous position. The female looked at him long, then she yelped something and he smirked. "Don't act dumb. I know you are intelligent enough to speak and read."

She narrowed her eyes but said: "My father ordered me to. He wanted to know if you were a threat."

"I'm not here to cause any problems, though it would be funny. Skeleton King sent me here to find an old friend of him."

"Skeleton King", hissed the female. "The one who tried to win us over. Why are you working for someone like him?"

Antauri remained calm under her angry gaze and answered: "I got betrayed by the side I've fought for my whole live, by the good side. I joined Skeleton King after my inner evil was awakened."

"I have no problems with him being evil or good or whatever", argued the female. "But he is just disgusting. His ways of working, and our noses are to fine for his terrible stench. How comes I can't smell him on you?"

"My body is entirely robotic, what means it catches and loses scents quite fast."

The female nodded in understanding, then she asked: "Who is your friend?"

"I rather not say that out loud."

"I'm going to come with you until you leave."

"How come?"

"I'm not entirely sure of you yet."

"Fine, but don't be in my way."

"As long as you don't cause trouble."

Antauri walked on again, wondering what he got into now. After a while he ignored the…"How is your kind called", asked the silver monkey after a while. "No one seems to know."

"And we are working hard on keeping it like that", answered the female. "But you can call me just White."

"White? Alright."

"And your name is?"

Antauri hesitated, then he answered: "Antauri."

"A nice name."

Both walked on in silence, then they reached the end of the woods and the beginning of a mountain-scape.

"Well, let's start climbing."

"Why don't you fly with that?", she gestured to his Jet-Pack.

"It got busted when I landed here", answered Antauri and jumped a few feet into the air. With his claws he pulled himself up and nearly fell down again when White appeared next to him out of nowhere. Fast she got his tail in her jaws and pulled him back up. "How did you do that?", asked the silver monkey.

"I can teleport to persons I trust", answered White. "You know, each of our kinds tails gives us a special ability. One Super-Speed, one Super-Strength and the last one varies from one to another. I can teleport."

"Good to know", breathed the silver monkey. Then he went on with climbing. They climbed for almost an hour. Well, Antauri had to climb. White always just teleported next to him.

Finally they reached an entrance to a cave and Antauri walked up to it.

"In there", asked White.

Antauri nodded and the next moment a familiar voice reached him.

"Ah Antauri, what sends you here?"


	13. Chapter 13

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>The silver monkey bit back a growl when he heard the voice. He knew this person was on his side, but that didn't mean he had to like him. He'd almost killed Antauri more than once after all. Crossing his arms the silver monkey snarled: "I believe you know that."<p>

"True", chuckled he. "Though seeing you on the side of evil…is a very refreshing sight my _old friend_. So long I tried and you are now?"

Antauri narrowed his eyes at the other and answered: "I do strongly doubt anything you did would've worked. Skeleton King did things different from you."

"For example?"

"Ask him", answered the silver monkey.

"Why would I and how could I? He sent me away!"

"Considering you coming back would mean he has control over half the monkeys he created changed his opinion on that matter." With a grin the silver monkey continued: "That and you don't have much of a choice anyhow. If I can't persuade you, I'll drag you back."

It was silent for a while, then the other gave laugh and snarled: "I'd like to see you try."

Antauri waited another second, then activated his claws and rushed forward. His opponent dodged him, but Antauri simply lashed his tail out, effectively wrapping it around the other's leg. With a strong pull, he managed to fling the other into the cave-entrance. Now his looks were revealed. It was an orange furred monkey, covered in bandages and mud and a few violet-coloured metal-parts stuck out of him.

"In my memory you were more powerful", stated Antauri while he deactivated his claws. "Then again, you never were in such a state either." Walking up to the other, he offered his hand and waited. The other looked up at him with cold black eyes, disdain colouring his features. After a few minutes though, the monkey sighed and accepted Antauri's hand. Pulling the other up, Antauri smirked and stated: "Maybe having you around again won't be so bad after all." Scanning the other, he continued: "After all of that is taken care off."

The orange monkey snorted, then glanced down a mountain and asked: "I hope you don't expect me to climb down there."

"No", answered Antauri and grabbed him.

The silver monkey flung him onto his back and started leaping down the mountain. Occasionally he saw a flash of white fur to his right, so he guessed White was still following him around. She only did not show herself. After a short while Antauri landed on the ground and allowed the orange monkey to slide from his back.

"Warn me next time!", snapped the he.

Grinning scornfully the other asked: "What? My just so fearless former leader is scared of heights?"

In answer he got a raised eyebrow and got asked: "What the hell happened to you?"

"Betrayal", answered Antauri and turned around to walk off. "Come. We don't have forever."

Antauri walked off, but soon heard the other following him and asking: "You said if I come with you Skeleton King would have order over half of the monkeys he created. Who else is there?"

Smirking Antauri answered: "Nova. When I left she was still refusing, but it shouldn't take long anymore, if it didn't already happen."

"What happened?"

"Why her turning fully evil of course", answered Antauri. He got a confused glance and explained: "When the Alchemist created us, he built a few locks and tweaks into our systems. I took those from my old body with me into the silver monkey. The HyperForce is powerful, I won't deny that, but what gives this power?"

"You always said the Power Primate."

"I never said that wasn't true, it just wasn't all of it. The feeling of companionship, friendship, even family was what gave the team all this power. The tweak in our systems allowed us to draw more and more strength the stronger those bonds became."

"So?"

Antauri growled and spat out: "I got betrayed by all of them, thus weakening me beyond imagination. After a while…I hated them, which activated another tweak in our systems. A small part of us instinctively makes us obey what the leader of the team orders. This part can be brought under control, as it was with me, but I still had a natural respect for Chiro, and for you too. Yet once I lost my bonds with them…once this hatred became so overwhelming…this other tweak activated. I guess this one was actually placed when Skeleton King started to overpower the Alchemist. The good tweaks are even strengthened by the Power Primate. Once I seperated myself from it, it weakened them even more. What little respect I had left for Chiro disappeared. Everything disappeared. I lived for myself for a while. And yet…somehow…somehow it turned into obedience to Skeleton King. I cannot say I mind it though. I got what I wished for since the HyperForce betrayed me."

"And that would be?" By now the other's voice sounded impressed and curious. Antauri gave a satisfied snarl and found his new companion stared at him surprised. Of course this was nothing like how he knew him.

"Revenge. It was Revenge."

"Now you're really impressing me. What did you do?"

"The HyperForce was Skeleton King's captive for quite some years. He wanted to harm and torture them by having them watch how slowly more and more of Shugazoom fell into his hands. That and a few weeks before they managed to flee, I killed two persons that mean very much to Chiro. Jinmay…and apparently their son."

The orange monkey gave an impressed whistle and stated: "Never thought I would ever say that, but being evil sure suits you Antauri." The silver monkey gave a laugh at that, then saw his spaceship a little farther ahead. He headed for it, to see a white flash on his right. Turning his head slightly, but never stopping moving, he locked eyes with White, who looked back and moved:_ "Good Bye."_

And she was gone.

Shaking his head Antauri took a mental note that He'd managed to actually get in contact with one of White's kind. Maybe he would want to continue his tries to get them as allies. Once they arrived at the ship, the silver monkey typed in a code and the door opened. Stepping inside, he turned back to the orange monkey and smiled slightly. The other looked quite nervous, something Antauri really could not blame him for.

Talking to him while journeying back to the ship had warmed the silver monkey up to the other. He offered his hand and gave a warm smile, something he'd done only twice ever since he'd joined Skeleton King, and both times had been with Nova. _"It's time to go home Mandarin."_


End file.
